<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Wires and Clockwork by Akaihyou, minnapods (minnabird)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298057">[Podfic] Wires and Clockwork</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou'>Akaihyou</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods'>minnapods (minnabird)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seihou Bukyou Outlaw Star | Outlaw Star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, POV First Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melfina wonders if what she and Harry feel is love, or if it's even real at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry MacDougall/Melfina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Wires and Clockwork</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575508">Wires and Clockwork</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker">redseeker</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to redseeker for permission. If you enjoy this podfic, please be sure to go leave feedback on the original fic too!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <audio></audio>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/outlaw-star-wires-and-clockwork-wav">Link to 38 MB wav file on archive.org here!</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Length: 5:09</p><p>Size: 3.06 MB</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/lsv2fo293x8qkkt/outlaw%20star%20wires%20and%20clockwork%20mp3.mp3?dl=0">Mp3 on Dropbox</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/s74s1nr9mmpkmtg/outlaw_star_wires_and_clockwork_mp3.mp3/file">Mp3 on Mediafire</a>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the Voiceteam 2020 challenge FIRST! to create podfics where none were before. </p><p>Also fills Akaihyou's Podfic Bingo 2020 square for 1st person pov.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>